1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lens, and more particularly to a micro-projection lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the progress of technology, projectors are more and more popular in conference, video conference or watching movies. For portability of the projector, a micro-projector, which is small and light, had been presented in market. A lens for the micro-projector, it has to be smaller and lighter than the conventional projection lens, and furthermore, it must have high resolution and high contract to provide high optical performance. Therefore, small size and high optical performance are two important facts for lens of the micro-projector.
Conventional lenses for the micro-projector usually have a plurality of lens groups to obtain high optical performance. Some of them have more than ten lenses, however, this kind of lens has high optical performance, but is big and heavy. It is a trade-off between the size and optical performance in the lens for micro-projector.